Confidences
by 3Marion1
Summary: Anna est femme de chambre à la vu de tout le monde, mais en réalité, elle est bien plus ! En effet, elle est gardienne des secrets de la plupart des gens de Downton Abbey.


Confidences

Anna est dans son lit et repense à sa journée. Banale, habituelle, coutumière… Tant d'adjectifs pour la décrire, mais le soir, dans son lit, la jeune demoiselle se plaisait à repenser aux nombreuses confidences qu'on lui faisait, chaque fois qu'on prononçait son nom pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle se sentait un peu comme un prêtre à qui on faisait sa confession, mais qui ne devait rien dire par la suite. Des secrets, quand quelqu'un en avait, c'était toujours à la jeune femme de chambre qu'on les disait. Pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre d'ailleurs ? Tout simplement parce que tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde aimait cette employée blonde pour sa discrétion, sa gentillesse… Mr Bates avait déniché la perle rare.  
Ce matin, Mrs Hugues fut la première personne qui alla la voir :  
\- Anna, vous tombez bien !  
\- Oui, Mrs Hugues ? dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à vous confier, naturellement, vous le garderez pour vous.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Voilà, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Mr Carson et je ne sais ce que l'on pourrait faire, enfin, j'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle est bien.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Je pensais que Mrs Patmore pouvait lui faire quelque chose de plus, un gâteau pour les domestiques par exemple, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ait trop de travail et je me porterais volontiers pour le faire, mais j'ai trop de travail.  
\- Cela serait je pense aussi.  
\- Non, ce serait le jour où il aurait sa journée de congé. Vous pensez bien que Monsieur ne lui autorise pas à travailler ce jour-là.  
Elles continuèrent d'évaluer la situation.  
Pendant qu'elles faisaient les chambres, Gwen, qui postulait encore pour son poste de secrétaire, confia à Anna comment elle avait appris à écrire.  
\- C'est ma tante qui me l'a appris, mais mes parents refusaient que je travaille. Pour eux, le seul métier de femme était domestique.  
Anna aimait bien Gwen qui avait du caractère, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle l'imitera.  
Au repas, Mr Bates, étant toujours à côté, ils pouvaient parler plus sereinement, lui annonça que sa cousine venait d'avoir un enfant et qu'elle le conviait.  
\- Irez-vous ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne vous cache pas que ça m'attriste de vous quitter.  
Cette phrase fit sourire Anna, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention.  
Pendant l'après-midi, Mr Carson désira la voir. Mais souvent, quand c'est lui qui demande une personne, c'est pour une mauvaise nouvelle, souvent… Elle alla donc le voir, anxieuse, naturellement.  
\- Vous m'avez demandée, Mr Carson ?  
\- Ah ! Anna ! J'ai quelque chose à vous confier.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- J'aimerais que vous remettiez ceci à Lady Mary.  
\- Moi ? Pourquoi pas Mme Hugues ?  
\- Elle est trop débordée en ce moment et a l'air tendue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Anna le savait bien : elle préparait l'anniversaire de Mr Carson.  
\- Très bien, je le lui transmettrai.  
Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit et la rangea dans la poche de son tablier.  
Juste après, elle avait beaucoup de temps libre avant de s'occuper de Mary, elle lisait tranquillement dans le Hall des domestiques quand Thomas voulut lui parler. Dans sa tête, elle devrait dire un truc du genre : « C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? » Mais non, elle était humble et se moquait complètement qu'on la demande tout le temps. Elle se sentait un peu comme une Maman ou encore Mme Hugues qui était un peu celle des domestiques.  
Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et le rejoignit près de l'escalier.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je risque de partir.  
Elle en resta figée. Bien que ce ne soit pas forcément son meilleur ami, même pas du tout, elle était une des rares personnes qui ne le détestait pas complètement.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'ai commis une erreur et Mr Carson s'en est rendu compte. Il y a de fortes chances que je ne sois plus ici dans les prochaines semaines.  
C'était impensable pour Anna. Il faisait parti de Downton tout de même ! De toute façon, elle savait que personne n'était éternel, que tous finiraient par partir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Le soir venu, Anna rentra dans la chambre de Lady Mary pour l'aider à se changer. Elle n'avait pas oublié la lettre de Carson qu'elle remit dès son arrivée :  
\- Tenez, c'est de la part de Mr Carson.  
Elle semblait étonnée, mais sans plus.  
Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Mary lui parlait, c'était des femmes après tout. Elle lui confiait des secrets ou lui demandait des conseils dans ce qu'elle devrait ou pas.  
\- Dites-moi Anna, quel est le véritable amour pour vous ?  
Anna souriait : elle aimait Bates, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, du moins, pas dans le même style.  
\- Pour moi ? Ce n'est pas comme dans les livres. L'amour vient sans que cela ne se commande et on ne peut rien y faire contre.  
Mary demandait ça pour comprendre vraiment ce que c'était : elle était vraiment immature comparée à sa femme de chambre.  
\- Mais comment savez-vous cela ?  
Elle était bien curieuse, mais elle pouvait se le permettre, comparée à Anna qui devait faire plus attention à quand il fallait entamer la conversation.  
\- Disons que, j'aime quelqu'un.  
\- Oh ! J'espère que cette personne vous aime en retour : elle aura beaucoup de chance.  
\- Merci Milady.  
Anna sentait cette rougeur sur les joues.  
Après le dîner, Anna aida une nouvelle fois sa maîtresse à se changer. Elle se sentait un peu comme une mère qui change son enfant. Elles continuaient de bavarder…  
C'est ainsi que la jeune femme de chambre récapitulait sa journée. Elles pouvaient être bonnes ou mauvaises, les journées sont toutes différentes. C'est vraiment agréable de se sentir utile.

Anna ferma ses yeux et s'endormit, un sourire accroché au coin des lèvres.


End file.
